Two Masks to Remove, Two Hearts to Unthaw
by Aries Flame
Summary: Inuyasha's sister has been kidnapped! Now she is at wits ends with Hiei, who's attitude matches hers almost perfectly! Can the remove the masks and warm their hearts? Or will disaster strike?


The pain... could hardly see in front of my face... Agonizing torture when I moved my legs... A broken rib or two no doubt. I needed to concentrate! Who was that, that attacked me? He had been a blur, that was all I knew... I needed rest... I blinked, holding back the dark threatening to consume me. So tired, but I pushed on.   
  
What I needed was to get to my cave and stem the blood flow. Behind me were voices; a ways back, but my ears picked them up easily like any dog's hearing would. Up ahead was my home, so close! I stumbled, holding the wound shut. I continued to run, regaining my balance by running my clawed hand along the ground.  
  
My feet dragged slightly as they became heavy. I stumbled again and rolled, I shook my head and brushed ivory hair out of my golden orbs. I got up and ran again, barely dodging the few trees in my way. I halted outside my cave, smelling danger. In my state though I could not react fast enough and something hit me in the back of the head. Who ever it was, they were going to pay... The last thing I knew before blacking out was the red dirt coming up at me fast.  
  
A moan escaped me as I opened my eyes. My vision was blurry, but I was no longer light headed. Everything rushed back to me at that moment and my eyes opened wide. I shot up, only hindered by the peircing pain in my side. I looked around, my ears perked for the slightest noise. I blinked when I heard nothing and looked down. That is when I panicked. I was no longer wearing my brother's fighting kimono, but completely different clothing! He was going to kill me!   
  
I recognised the clothing by a description my friend gave me once. I noticed I was wearing tight black jeans and the same colored tshirt. I lifted the shirt and saw bandages around my middle. Someone had changed me! I growled slightly and looked around at my surroundings.   
  
The room was bare except for a chair (which had a scent on it, smelled like a fox...), the bed I was on, a door and a sole window above my bed. I judged the distance from the bed to the window. Somewhere between 22 and 25 feet up... My older brother would make it when in my condition, but I couldn't. My eldest brother definitly would make it!   
  
My ears flicked backwards at the sound of the turning doorknob. I stayed still, listening, waiting. The door closed and faint footsteps and they aruptly stopped.  
  
"Ah, I see the our guest is awake." said a guy's voice. "Sleep well?"  
My ears flicked forward again, ignoring him now. "Feeling better?"  
"Hn..." was all I said.  
"You remind me of a certain demon I know..." He said trying to make conversation.  
"Hn."  
"What is your name?" he asked, innocently.  
"Amber." I said before catching myself. I mentally cursed.  
"Amber? That is an unusual name." He said, "Yet you are an unusual girl. You are half dog demon right?"  
  
I jerked up and whirled around, at the cost of hurting myself. I saw who was in the room now. He was tall, wearing a blue outfit and cape. He looked to be a teen, but that meant nothing. He had brown hair and eyes, with JR stamped on his forehead, and in his mouth was a... blue pacifer? OK...  
  
"I'm Koenma, Ruler of Spirit World." He said in a boastful manner.  
"Pleasure I'm sure."  
"My apologies for Hiei attacking you Amber." He said, trying to peer into my face. I growled at him and he backed up, a little surprised.  
"WHO is Hiei?" I asked; glaring at him, daring him to touch me.  
"You do not know him?" I shook my head, wondering who he was.  
"I remember someone attacking me for no reason and then running and then being knocked out." I explained. My stomach growled, but I ignored it. "where are my clothes?"  
"Boton has 'em. They are being washed." He said, sitting next to me.  
"RETURN THEM NOW!!!" I yelled, right in his face. He flinched, forcing me to suppress a smirk. Instead I just glared at him.

"Would you like something to eat Amber?" Koenma asked. Before I could answer, my stomach did for me. I blushed and nodded. He smiled and went to say something, but I stopped him. I sniffed the air then growled.  
"It's him, this Hiei, who attacked me and is outside the door." I informed him. Koenma looked at me in curiosity. I tapped my nose.  
"Half Dog demon remember?" He nodded.  
"What is it Hiei?" He asked, standing up. A short guy with spikey black hair and red eyes poked his head into the room.  
"Kurama wishes to check the Hanyou's bandages sir." He said n a cold tone, glaring at me. I glared right back.  
"Any luck getting your katana out of that tree Hiei?" Koenma asked, trying to stop the dominance contest.  
"No." Hiei said before noticing my attire. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING WEARING MY CLOTHES?!"  
"YOUR clothes? What about mine? Those belong to my brother!" I exclaimed, standing. All I accomplished was getting dizzy. I ignored it, except for swaying slightly.  
He smirked. "Pathetic."  
I limped over and got right into his face. "Say that again Shorty."

He stepped fully into the room and shut the door. Koenma gulped and slid out of the room. I noticed he was taller then I was. I acted unphased by this fact.  
  
"Can't fight someone as big as you are so you pick on smaller individuals?" I asked him, noticing for the first time he had a white bandana around his forehead.  
"If my katana was not stuck in that tree, " Hiei started, "I would have removed your head by now half breed."  
I growled at him. "Don't ever call me that! I should kill you know because of your unprovoked attack!"   
"She not only can speak in sentences, but also knows more advanced words!" He said, clearly trying to enrage me into attacking him. I growled at him again, baring my teeth. Instead I turned away with a "Hn."  
"Hn." Was the last he said before leaving the room and slamming the door, much to my distaste. I walked slowly back to the bed and sat down. When I sat down, I heard a knock at the door and the scent of the fox emanated from the other side of the door. "Whoever is there, go away!"  
"All I want to do is check your injuries!" Said a sweet sounding guy. I momentarily dropped my guard but brought the wall right back up when I said, "Alright, come in!"  
  
He opened the door and I stared at him, amazed. He had long red hair and the purest green emerald eyes I'd ever seen. He was tall, of course most people were, and wore a red uniform type thing. In one hand he held a first aid kit and in the other he held a white rose. "I heard you were awake. I had just been on my way to check your injuries. They looked severe when they brought you in."

"Hn." He smiled.  
"Ah, Koenma was correct, you do act a lot like Hiei."


End file.
